Forever Working
Plot The episode starts with Jaden walking in a corridor. He stops in front of a white door, takes out a key from his pocket and put it in the lock unlocking the door. Jaden walks in, and locks the door again. After this he takes a can of cola from the shopping bag and lies on the couch. Jaden: Let’s see what we have today. He takes the remote and switch the TV on. A man in a black suit with a black tie, brown hair and glasses appears on the screen. Jaden: Damn it. Will Harangue: The well known villain, De-Spacer has attacked once again! From witnesses we were informed that he attacked innocent people with a giant robot, and then when the police tried to stop him he- Jaden switch the TV off. Jaden: Like I would listen to him. Hey wait, now when I think about it... Why haven’t I killed him yet? Eh, needless work. He sips from his drink slowly and then looks at the ceiling thinking. The scene turns black. Scene End ???: Hey! Hey! Wake up! Jaden opens his eyes and sees a boy with blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a white shirt standing over him. Jaden, sleepy: What the… You… He sits on the couch and starts rubbing his eyes. Jaden: How did you get here? Did you break in? Boy: Nah, I just have a replica of the key that I made some time ago. Jaden: …You know that if I wasn’t the police’s most wanted criminal I was going to call them and have you arrested, right? Boy: But lucky for me you are the most hated person in this part of the Universe. Jaden: This… doesn't sound that bad actually. The boy smiles and sits next to him, taking the can from the floor. Boy: It’s not healthy to drink too much of those. You could die ya know? Jaden: Why do you think I’m drinking them at the first place? Unlucky for me the worst think I get is burning in the chest. He grabs the can from the boy’s hand and takes a slip from his drink. Jaden: So, why are you here anyway? Boy: The usual. Jaden: You got yourself another girlfriend and came to gossip about how sexy she is like you do every time you find a girl drunk enough to go out with you? Boy: Wow, you are actually holding back. Thanks you bro, and no it’s not for this. Jaden: Aw! Boy: What? Jaden: I was so ready to push you in the face. Boy: Dude, I have never seen you holding back so much! Are you ok? Jaden looks at him with an irritated face. Boy: Anyway, I got a job for us. Jaden: What is it this time? Boy: We must eliminate him. He shows Jaden a picture of a man with short black hair in a black suit with a red tie. Jaden: Who is this? Boy: Folk Richard. We believe that he is part of a new Forever Knights group. Jaden: Those guys? I through I killed all of them when I was eleven. Boy: Looks like some of them survived and are making a new group. From the information I got this guy is the head. Jaden: Nonsense. Boy: What? Jaden: Those guys aren’t like today’s groups in which if you take down the boss everything falls apart. The key to destroy them is by making sure that there are no survivors. Boy: See? I wasn’t wrong coming to you for help. Jaden: You did it because I’m the only one you know that could help you with this, aren’t I right, Moto? Moto: Not true! There are and other people I know, but you are the only one who don’t have a job. Jaden: You talk about Darkstar? You two could actually be a good team. You know what they say, two playboys are always better than one. Moto: At least we have girlfriends. Jaden gives him a dead gaze before getting up. Moto: You in? Jaden: If we let them be, they will start attacking the aliens on Earth again, and without aliens there won’t be anyone to pay us for letting them live here. I’m in. Moto: Yes! They leave the apartment, and start walking down the corridor. Moto: You know, you really need someone to make you go out more often. Jaden: What are you saying? Moto: Well, Dark has a lot of girls, I could ask him- Jaden: Eh, no! I don’t need one of his zombies as a girlfriend. Moto: I guess you are right. Jaden: And you know that I don’t have any feelings for girls. They go outside where a blue car with orange flames drawn on it is waiting for them. Moto: That’s true. Well, jump in. They get in the car and drive away. Jaden: So, where are we going? Moto: There is something like a business meeting today, but… Jaden: We both know that this is just a cover for their real plans. Moto: Indeed. So, I was thinking to simply get in silently finish him and get out, but because our true objective is to not only kill him but ruin the Forever Knights and you said that the dead of one of them won’t destroy them, what is your idea? Jaden: Hmm… I was thinking, do you have any explosives? Moto: I do, why? Jaden: This meeting will be in some sort of a building won’t it? Moto smiles, knowing what his friend plans to do. Moto: The same thing we did when we hand to eliminate the Incursean’s royal family? Jaden simply nods. Moto: Ah, good times. I remember how the three of us, I, you and- Jaden gives him another dead gaze. Moto: Sorry, I forgot that it brings lot of memories to you. Jaden: You better don’t forget again. He turns away from Moto, who sighs and keeps driving. Scene end The two are standing in front of a skyscraper, with Moto looking amazed, while Jaden just smirks. Jaden: This is better than the castles they used before. Moto: I guess that they had to change bases because you destroyed all of their castles. Jaden: Oh, I did? Moto: So, how are we going to put the bombs? Jaden: ID mask? Moto: Don’t have. Jaden: (sigh) Then we will do it the old way. Moto: By the old way you mean? Jaden: Hacking. Moto: Oh. Ok as long as it doesn’t end like with the Incurseans. Jaden: Will you stop bringing this up? Moto: My bad, again. Jaden: Let’s just end this fast and go take our money. Moto nods. Scene End Two tall men in black suits with black sunglasses are walking down a corridor. They turn at the corner, and then Jaden lands on the floor. He looks around before pulling his right hand near his face. Jaden: I’m in. Moto, though the badge: Good, I’m sending you a plan of the building right now. I have already noted where to put the bombs, just wait for me to hack the cameras. Jaden: Ok. Moto, though the badge: Also, I wouldn’t use speed if I was you. Jaden: Why? Moto, though the badge: They have some sensors I can’t hack. Jaden: So, it’s going to take some time, huh? Moto, though the badge: Yeah. Do you have the plans? Jaden’s right eye suddenly turns black with a purple ring in it. Jaden: I have them. Gonna call you again when I finish. Moto, though the badge: Ok. Jaden moves his hand away from his face and starts running. Scene End Two mans are sitting in a room ful with screens. The door opens and a tall muscular man with long black hair who wears a knight armor enters. Man #1: Sir Connor! It’s a honor! Connor: I came to check if everything is ok. Man #2: Everything is ok, sir. There is no activity at all. Connor: Really? He looks at the cameras. There are no people on them at all. Connor: Where are the guards? Man #2: I don’t know sir. Connor: And here! (he points at one of the cameras) I was just there and there I saw three of them! Man #1: Strange we haven’t seen anyone on the cameras for fifteen minutes already. Connor: Idiots! Someone has hacked the cameras! Fast, inform all guards! The two men nod. Connor then rushes out the room. Scene end Jaden is in the basement putting the last of the explosives. His hand starts beeping and he moves it near his face. Jaden: What is it? I just finished putting explosives. Moto, though the badge: The guards have started grouping. I think they found out that you are there! Jaden: Damn it. Prepare to detonate the explosives when I come out! Moto, though the badge: Whatever you say. Jaden then starts running. He gets on the first floor where a group of men in knight armors with blasters in their hands has already taken aim. Jaden, sighing: Just like with the Incurseans indeed. Connor gets in a room and looks around, finding an explosive on the wall. Connor: They are going to blow the whole building! He rushes out the room, not telling anyone about the explosives. Moto is shown sitting in his car in front of the skyscraper taking a nap. To be Continued... Events Major Events *Moto Kusori makes his first appearance. *The Forever Knights make their first appearance. Minor Events *Jaden mentions that he has already destroyed the Forever Knights once. *Both Jaden and Moto mention something about a mission with the Incurseans. Characters *Jaden Purpnil *Moto Kusori (first appearance) Heroes *Will Harangue(first appearance) Villains *Forever Knights (first appearance) **Sir Connor (first appearance) Trivia *Jaden used aliens to get in the building offscreen, but its unknown which ones exactly. *This episode is a continuance of And Then There Was Evil. *Originally the episode was longer and and more action in it, but the author choose that it was unneeded and removed them. Category:Episodes